edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ Comment Spam from BurgerLover55: Concern or Not? On the recent wiki activity, I've noticed BurgerLover55 is putting down a lot of comments there. Is that even good or not? You know it just fills up when he doesn't put all his question in one post. - Though it is a plethora of comments, it's not really spam, since the questions are indeed related to EEnE. But yes, I wish he would fit all his questions in an article in one post. - Hey I noticed the message on kingsackboy's talk page. He is my brother. So he put up the Drive Though Guy, because it really is real. On an ad called "Toon date". ~ ☻numbuh3☻ Yippering 18:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Blog Can you please delete ALL of my blogs? the ones without the delete template! I need space for my BIG new plan! New Awesome Template Check out this awesome template: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Link Possible another problem? Hey Kirkland, I think we got another problem, which is by the new user, Etex, who is adding unnecessary Danish names onto each character's pages. What should we do about that? Give him a little reminder on his talk page or something that you can do? - A new problem: TurnTrout88. More likely you should block him because he replaced the contents of my talk page (it says so on his contributions list), and possibly thinking he is AchieverBeaver88/CleanWater28 (according to Agent M). - Typo on a Page? Typo on the Recent Activity page: The3Eds Legal Counseil Shouldn't it be: The3Eds Legal Counsel I looked up "Counseil" on the internet just to be sure, and it always came up as "Did you mean: Counsel?" I wasn't the one who added that, it was Rcmero. I'll fix it. - Untitled Hey Kirkland, do you think there needs to be one or two extra admins (despite Agent M being an admin already by Jspyster1's approval)? - Maybe. I think with the one addition to the users with adminship, we should be fine for now. And sorry I haven't come online a whole lot anymore. - RE: Congrats! Thank you, and I will do my best to maintain order and protect the wiki against vandals. DE: 11 Reminder, chapter 11 of Desolation Ed is out. Be to read and review once ya get the chance. . Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Haven't checked in a little while. I'll read it and review it tomorrow. - Thanks Hey Kirkland, thanks for blocking that user with an inappropriate user name and deleting that horrible image added there. I just don't like that user, plus that image he added really wants to make me vomit. *shudders* - Quite so. And you're welcome. I had just decided to randomly log in, and when I opened to the Wiki Activity page and saw that, I was like… "WTF?!" So yeah, always happy to jump in occasionally and help out a bit. - Deletion summaries When you delete a page or blog comment, look at the summary/reason line first before you click on Delete. It gets filled in automatically with about the first 150-200 characters of the page. If you're deleting something that's offensive, if you don't blank that summary/reason line or provide an explanation of why it's being deleted, the offensive part becomes permanently visible in the Recent Changes and in the Deletion log. Eventually, new edits will push those out of the Recent Changes, but the Deletion log can be traced back for quite a long time. Also, if someone were to click on a broken link that goes to one of these deleted pages, they would see at the top of the page that it had been deleted and the reason why it was deleted, which would contain the same offensive part you were trying to get rid of. I know it's easy to get in a hurry to clean up vandalism, but if you take a few extra seconds, you can prevent that vandalism from inadvertantly becoming permanent and still visible to everyone. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Help in Memorable Quotes Hi Kirkland, I would like to have some help for Memorable Qutoes I don't know how to add a qutoe.Please help me if you can. The3eds 13:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC)The3eds Quote Help Hi Kirkland, Just tell me how do I add a line. I mean, When I went to add a qutoe, I just get into someone elses qutoe. I just need help for putting a new qutoe. The3eds 06:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC)the3eds Can you just tell me how to draw a line after each quote ( but if you don't want to, its okay.) Shellyrox 04:15, April 11, 2011 Quote Thanks Thanks Kirkland. The3eds 18:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC)the3eds DE: 12 Chapter 12 of Desolation Ed is out. Stop by and leave a review when you get the chance. Hi,how have you been? remember me :D? Moms10 23:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Controversial Information Template I suggest that you make a template for articles and/or sections containing controversial information. It would be very useful on a certain page that I just remade. First of all, that page you were linking to has been deleted because we're not sure if there's enough credible information to support its existence. Second, the template is a fine idea, but you should remember that this is an online encyclopedia – we don't provide information on something unless it's true, factual, and provable. We don't put messages on templates telling users to beware that it may not be credible; we don't include the information at all until we're positively sure. So technically there's not a need for the template. - Friendship? Would you friend me? Sure. - Do U Like Me??? I just wanna know can we be friends 2 Things To Ask Uhh.... This is probly a stupid thing to ask, but, '''ARE YOU GLAD THAT THE MAVS WON THE NBA FINALS????? '''You probly are, because you live in Texas. No, sorry. I don't follow basketball. I may be in Texas where everyone is adamant about things like American football and basketball, but I'm into more European things like football (or what you Americans call soccer) and tennis. - This is a warning. '''DO NOT STICK YOUR HAND THROUGH THE BACK WINDOW!!!!!!!!! I BROKE, NO FRACTURED MY RIGHT MIDDLE FINGER! '''The worst part was, I was on vaction!!!!!!!! …Uhh… okay? Sorry about that? - That is all!! Thanks,Duke2010 15:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Who Do You Like? So, who do you like in tennis? Me, I like the 1 seed. Duke2010 14:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Federer. Always intrigues me how stolid and graceful he is throughout his matches, but he does give quite a victory performance at the end when he wins… unfortunately, he didn't make it that far in Wimbledon. I was rooting for him. - You mind? If you delete these broken redirects? Talk:Ed's Beds/@comment-Agent M-20100730033116's comment. User blog:Agent M/Red Links! and its comments User blog:Agent M/The Gravy Inquirer Continued's comment. Sorry to nag you, but it's useful to do. 01:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't find the two comment ones you mentioned. The "Red Links!" one, however, I was able to take care of. - Thanks anyways. Now it's much, much cleaner. :) 01:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) HI! Grampoo&woody 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Grampoo&woodyGrampoo&woody 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) HI! Grampoo&woody 03:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Grampoo&woodyGrampoo&woody 03:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC)